A data center is a structure defined to enclose, secure, maintain, and power a large number of computer systems. The computer systems within the data center are generally rack-mounted computer systems in which a number of removable electronics modules are stacked relative to each other within a support frame. The data center is defined to maintain interior ambient conditions suitable for proper operation of the computer systems therein. Also, the data center is defined to distribute power to the various computer systems therein.
One type of conventional data center is constructed using standard building construction techniques based on an architectural plan. This type of conventional data center is constructed entirely on-site as a “stick-built” structure, and is neither transportable, nor re-configurable. Also, because this type of “stick-built” data center is constructed on-site, it follows that installation of electrical equipment, including power supply and distribution equipment, must be performed on-site after construction of the data center building portion is completed. Deployment of a standard “stick-built” data center requires extensive time in planning and construction, with commensurate financial expense.
Another type of conventional data center is a containerized transportable data center defined essentially as a standard shipping container that includes a number of computing systems and associated support systems, such as cooling systems and power supply and distribution systems. The containerized transportable data center can be transported to a location where needed and be operated independently. The containerized transportable data center is a useful alterative to the convention “stick-built” data center when the amount of computing power needed at a given location can be provided by a very limited number of containerized transportable data centers. However, for a data center that requires substantial computing resources beyond the capacity afforded by a very limited number of containerized transportable data centers, deployment of numerous containerized transportable data centers becomes untenable.
More specifically, a duplicity of equipment across the numerous containerized transportable data centers becomes quite inefficient and uneconomical. For example, deployment of five transportable data centers will involve all costs associated with five separate structures, five separate power supply and distribution systems, five separate cooling systems, five separate monitoring systems, etc. In addition, there can be inefficiencies and complexities associated with linking the computing systems within/between the numerous containerized transportable data centers at a given deployment location. Also, there can be complexities and increased costs associated with having to supply outside power to each of the numerous containerized transportable data centers at a given deployment location.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for an improved data center design and implementation.